


Chris Blurb

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dodger - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: @buckmesideways22 sent me 'Chris is a human pupper' on tumblr. This ensued.





	Chris Blurb

“Chris please,” you yelped when he pinched the soft skin at your sides, “I’m trying to get this dinner done. Your family will be here any minute!” you couldn’t help but burst into a series of laughter.

You shoved the pies into the oven and took a run for it. He tripped over the laundry basket that waited to be folded by the basement door, allowing you to have a few steps ahead of him. 

You underestimated his abilities, again, and you heard the tuds of his feet rush up the stairs and he shut the door behind him. He picked you up into a strong embrace before throwing you lovingly onto the bed.

“I’m serious, sweetie,” you warned as you tapped his nose.

“But I love you,” he whined with his face into your neck. He ran his nose up the side of your jaw and a shiver covered your skin. “Let me love you,” he added.

“Chris,” you grunted, “not now baby. You know what that does to me,” you tried to push his shoulders off, in vain. He traded places with you and hugged you harder. He pouted his lips.

“Okay, Ronnie” and as you had called it, the bell echoed from the staircase. His eyes grew wide in excitement, and if he had a tail it would wiggle. Or maybe it did.

He jolted from underneath you and glided down the stairs faster than he climbed them. As soon as the door opened Dodger jumped all over him, causing Chris to stumble backwards onto the floor. His laugh warmed your heart and you had to hold back some loving tears. Scott and his boyfriend shared a mutual facepalm, and headed back to see what gave the house such a pleasant smell.

“Hi buddy!” Chris exclaimed and finally sat down, petting the dog’s ears with vigor. He looked at you as you helped his mom with her bags, and you shot him a wink.  _I love you_ , you mouthed. 

_Me too._


End file.
